siivagunnerfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
SiIvaGunner
SiIvaGunner'''Avec un I majuscule à la place d'un L (prononcé /ˈsiːvəɡʌnər/), originellement connu sous le nom (et toujours appelé ainsi sur Bandcamp) '''GiIvaSunner (prononcé /ˈgiːvəsʌnər/), est une chaîne YouTubeLa section À propos de la chaîne SiIvaGunner collaborative créée en tant que compte parodique de GilvaSunner, une chaîne de rips de jeux vidéos. Appartenant au personnage éponyme, les vidéos de SiIvaGunner consistent de vidéos bait-and-switch (leurre), contenant des blagues, memes ou des parodies de musique de jeu vidéo. Histoire "Saison 1" (Janvier 2016 - Octobre 2016) La chaîne originelle, GiIvaSunner, fut créée le 9 janvier 2019 par Chaze the Chat. Après avoir créé ce qui deviendra les premiers rips, il voulait créer une chaîne imposteur sur laquelle même si le contenu n'est pas ce à quoi on s'attendait, il serait tout de même agréable. Le premier high quality rip qu'il a fait et publié était un rip de Pokémon. Vers la fin de février, il y avait déjà quelques rips, et la chaîne commençait à se faire remarquer par des personnes connues comme cobanermani456 et Temmie Chang sur Twitter@cobanermani456 sur TwitterUn autre tweet de @cobanermani456@tuyoki sur TwitterUn autre tweet de @tuyoki. La chaîne a commencé à avoir un flux constant d'abonnés le 20 février. Le 21 février, elle a dépassé les 100 abonnés, puis les 500 abonnés le 27 février. Le flux d'abonnés augmenta drastiquement le 28 février, avec plus de 2,400 utilisateurs s'abonnant ce jour-là (faisant monter la chaîne à plus de 3,000 abonnés)."the nutshack theme but the first nutshack is replaced with me ending the channel: http://youtu.be/YuFYGf_yKY8?a via @YouTube" –@SiIvaGunner, 1er octobre 2016 Du 28 février au 13 mars, la chaîne a gagné des milliers d'abonnés presque chaque jour (le record étant le 8 mars, avec plus de 4,000 utilisateurs s'abonnant ce jour-là), plus tard le flux se calma et redescendit à quelques centaines par jour. La chaîne dépassa les 10,000 abonnés le 4 mars, les 20,000 le 10 mars, et enfin les 30,000 le 24 mars. Le 6 avril 2016, GiIvaSunner avait 35,857 abonnés, et ses vidéos avaient plus de 10 millions de vues totaleshttps://socialblade.com/youtube/channel/UCUWqr4gShUpMjdG9T99j-PQ/monthly. L'équipe GiIvaSunner a ensuite sorti un album: GilvaSunner's Highest Quality Video Game Rips: Volume 1. Le 1er avril, ils ont publié des rips normaux en guise de poisson d'avril. Ils ont également fait un faux deuxième album ce jour-là: GiIvaSunner's HighestQuality Video Game Rips Volume 2 (anouncement.wmv). Changement de nom et première fin Le 6 avril 2016, entre 14h01 et 14h11,"@GiIvaSunner @YouTube YOU GOT DELETED RIP THE DREAM" - @bannednote. le 6 avril 2016, 14:11. Twitter. la chaîne GiIvaSunner fut effacée. En réaction, le vrai GiLvaSunner déclara qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec la chaîne''La réaction de GilvaSunner:'' https://twitter.com/GilvaSunner/status/717831617318887424 via Twitter -@GilvaSunner, le 6 avril. La chaîne GiLvaSunnerLa chaîne de GilvaSunner le 1er avril 2011. Notez que BrawlBRSTMs est maintenant juste un ami et plus un collaborateur. était un hommage à la chaîne originelle SiLvaGunner''Le premier SilvaGunner'': https://twitter.com/Azuardo/status/717848481075957761 via Twitter -@Azuardo, le 6 avrilLa première chaîne SilvaGunner le 21 avril 2009.. L'équipe GiIvaSunner a donc utilisé le nom SiIvaGunner pour leur nouvelle chaîne. Tainic avait créé une chaîne appelée SiIvaGunner un mois avant donc l'équipe GiIvaSunner a migré vers sa chaîne"the nutshack theme but the first nutshack is replaced with me ending the channel: http://youtu.be/YuFYGf_yKY8?a via @YouTube" –@SiIvaGunner, le 1er octobre 2016. L'équipe GiIvaSunner s'est donc relocalisée sur la chaîne SiIvaGunner, où ils continueront à poster des rips. Le 30 septembre 2016, Chaze the Chat annonça que la chaîne allait se terminait. Le présumé dernier rip, "Title Theme - 7 GRAND DAD" fut publié le 29 octobre. "Saison 2" (Novembre 2016 - Décembre 2017) Le 30 septembre 2016, Chaze the Chat annonça la fin de la chaîne dans la vidéo "the nutshack theme but the first nutshack is replaced with me ending the channel". Quelques rips finaux furent postés après cela. Le 29 octobre, Title Theme & Ending - 7 GRAND DAD fut posté en tant que rip final définitif. Le 3 novembre, un évènement sur le thème d'Halloween appelé The SiIvaGunner Spooktacular Halloween Horror Special se produisit, révélant que la fin de la chaîne n'était pas vraie. L'équipe SiIvaGunner continuera à poster des rips sous le tout nouveau personnage Wood Man, qui à partir de là apparaîtra fréquemment en tant que personnage canonique agissant comme connexion entre l'équipe et l'audience de la chaîne. Or, après quelques jours, les rips se sont arrêtés de nouveau. Le 14 décembre 2016, The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis commença, débutant un nouveau chapitre dans l'intrigue de la chaîne. L'équipe continua à poster durant tout 2017, sortant occasionnellement des albums et des épisodes de la Christmas Comeback Crisis. Début juillet, l'équipe fut forcée d'arrêter de poster des vidéos après que God of ink - Splatoon 2 leur valut leur troisième avertissement pour atteinte aux droits d'auteur. Le 11 juillet, la chaîne put reprendre ses droits. Le 13 novembre, l'équipe annonça qu'ils seraient au MAGFest 2018 et qu'ils tiendraient une discussion diffusée en live sur la chaîne. Le 20 décembre, quelques membres de l'équipe SiIvaGunner tinrent un Jeu en Réalité Alternée tournant autour de la CCC. Connu de manière informelle en tant que the SiIvaGunner CCC ARG, c'était un effort collectif que les membres du serveur Discord SiIvaGunner ont résolu le 30 décembre 2017, les récompenses étant "Bad Moon Rising - The SilvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis", un faux rip final appelé "The Final Rip...", et une vidéo concluant 2017 appelée "...of 2017". "Saison 3" (Janvier 2018 - Mars 2019) La nouvelle année commença avec SiIvaGunner (le personnage) de nouveau aux reines de la chaîne, avec presque aucune information sur quand ou comment il était revenu. Pour accompagner cet étrange retournement de situation, l'équipe tint la conférence SiIvaGunner MAGFest 2018 le 6 janvier, comme prévu. Ceci marqua la première apparition en personne de l'équipe à une convention. L'équipe continua à poster des rips et tenir des événements durant 2018. L'un des plus complexes fut le King for a Day Tournament inspiré de Super Smash Bros., durant lequel les fans votaient quel personnage devrait prendre le contrôle de la chaîne pour une journée. Commençant le 17 juillet et durant plus de 3 mois, le King for a Day Tournament fut le projet le plus ambitieux en date, avec moultes compositions originales et arrangements compilés dans l'album STRINGS OF FATE ~ SiIvaGunner: King for a Day Tournament Original Soundtrack. Le vainqueur du tournoi eut pris le contrôle de la chaîne le 9 octobre, appelé la Takeover de Unregistered HyperCam 2. Hiatus et deuxième fin Le 18 décembre, l'équipe posta The Grand Finale - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, le dernier rip de 2018. La chaîne redevint silencieuse (à part pour l'annonce de la conférence SiIvaGunner MAGFest 2019 et une bande dessinée sur la Takeover du Grinch sur Twitter). Le 4 janvier, la chaîne fut supprimée suite à de multiples plaintes pour atteinte aux droits d'auteur. L'équipe répondit aux préoccupations durant la conférence au MAGFest, ainsi qu'une FAQ en live, rassurant les abonnés que la chaîne continuera même si la chaîne originelle était perdue. Le 9 janvier, Les rips les plus populaires de la chaîne SiIvaGunner furent repostés sur SiIvaGunner2Tweet par @GiIvaSunner.. Chaze expliqua que cela avait pour but de célébrer l'anniversaire de la chaîne, et de montrer pourquoi il aime SiIvaGunnerTweet par @the8bits.. Le 28 février 2019, YouTube résolut finalement le cas de la chaîne SiIvaGunner, causant le retour de la chaîne le 28 février 2019. Au retour de la chaîne, l'événement final de la Saison 3 commença, débutant avec "Emote: Dance Moves (Epic Mix) - Fortnite"Tweet par @ItsHinchy. le 9 mars 2019. et clôturant avec "The Life and Times of Wade L.D. - A SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis Side Story". "Saison 4" (Mars 2019 - présent) Durant la conférence MAGFest 2019, Chaze the Chat annonça que la quatrième Saison de SiIvaGunner essaiera de rappeler l'esprit de la première Saison, avec ses gags spontanés et ses évènements. Dans la vidéo "The 2019 Channel Update Vlog", il détailla qu'elle commencerait après une dernière vidéo de la Saison 3. Pourtant, un autre rip fut posté le 19 mars, "Google Stadia Startup - Console BIOS/Startup Fanfare", pour lequel SiIvaGunner nota dans les commentaires qu'il n'était pas le final de la Saison 3, qui commença avec "Emote: Dance Moves (Epic Mix) - Fortnite" et continua jusqu'au 25 mars avec la dernière vidéo de la Saison 3, "The Life and Times of Wade L.D. - A SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis Side Story"Tweet par @ItsHinchy. . Événements Dans l'intrigue de l'univers SiIvaGunner, la chaîne a connu beaucoup d'événements dans lesquels des personnages et memes d'internet ont pris le contrôle de la chaîne, ou ont été célébrés avec des rips à thèmes. The Reboot (June 2016 - July 2016) En mai et juin 2016, à travers deux rips de "Megalovania", Chad Warden demanda aux fans d'arrêter de mettre des "Je n'aime pas" aux rips de "Snow halation". Ceci créa le "discours de la communauté", qui fut inséré par The Voice Inside Your Head dans le nouveau logiciel de ripping de SiIvaGunner et conduisit à un reboot de la chaîne, se déroulant du 17 juin au 9 juillet. Les memes principaux, ainsi que quelques rips, furent remplacés par des versions alternatives: "GO MY WAY!!" remplaça "Snow halation", et Les Simpsons et Family Guy remplacèrent "Meet the Flintstones". The Voice Inside Your Head offrit ensuite à Chad Warden un accord pour fusionner l'univers originel et celui rebooté, mais sans "Snow halation". À contrecœur, Chad accepta, dans un effort pour restaurer les memes originels. Au final, Chad Warden réalisa le pouvoir que "Snow halation" représentait, et se sacrifia pour vaincre the Voice et ramener "Snow halation". Toutefois, ce n'était pas la fin... The Christmas Comeback Crisis (Décembre 2016 – présent) Le sacrifice de Chad Warden semblait avoir détruit the Voice, toutefois il fut ramené à la vie par Wood Man sous la forme d'un Figment. The Voice pris le contôle de Grandiose City commença à la purger de tout anime, la véritable nature de sa quête vers la domination mondiale. Malgré ses efforts, Smol Nozomi réussit à s'échapper, ainsi commença The SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis. Liens externes *r/GiIvaSunner - GiIvaSunner subreddit Références Notes Catégorie:Contributeurs Catégorie:YouTubers